Traveling Soldier
by Lalliey
Summary: Vash Zwingli is going to war, when he meets Lili, what happens? Songfic! SwitzerlandXLiechtenstein. AU human names used.  WARNING CHARACTER DEATH!


**A/NI made this sonfic for this video: **http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=YtIkfX5jT0U **Just remove the spaces  
><strong>

**Anyway... I own nothing! But you all knew that...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Two days past eighteen, he was waiting for the bus in his army green, Sat down in a booth in a cafe there, gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair.<em>

Vash had just graduated little over a week ago. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to join the army. "Why is the bus so late?" he muttered to himself, it should have been here forty five minutes ago. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled, so he looked around for some sort of restaurant. There was a little cafe that had a view of the bus stop, so he decided to go there.

Once Vash was in the cafe, he picked a spot by the window, so he could see the bus stop. He noticed that the cafe was almost empty, just two brunets in the corner, one yelling and blushing and the other just smiling and patting the angry ones head. Soon a young, pretty girl, about fifteen with a purple bow in her hair came to take his order.

_He's a little shy, so she gives him a smile, and he said would you mind sitting down for awhile, And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low, she said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go._

"I'll have the, uh... um... soup and sandwich." he said, blushing and not looking at her. She beamed at him, "Will that be mushroom soup or tomato?"

"It doesn't matter..." he trailed off, "What's your name, I'm Vash."

"Lili," she answered, "nice to meet you, Vash!"

"You too... would you mind sitting down, I feel a little low right now."

"Well, I'm working right now, but I'm off in a while, and I know a place where we can go to talk."

"Okay," he said, not meeting her eyes.

_Crap!_ He thought to himself, _what if I miss my bus?_ Suddenly, a man walked in the door and announced out load. "If anyone who is in the army is here, the bus won't be coming until tomorrow, it broke down." Then he left muttering to himself about having to track down another 15 people.

_Well, that solves it._ Vash though as his food was set down in front of him by a different waitress.

_So they went down, and they sat on the pier, he said I bet you got a boyfriend, but I don't care, I got no one, to send a letter to, would you mind if I sent one back here to you?_

An hour passed and Lili came by and asked "You ready to go?"

"Sure," Vash answered.

"Follow me then," She giggled.

So they arrived at a small docking station and sat down on one of the docks, dipping their feet in the water.

"So, where are you headed to?" She asked

"I enrolled in the army a couple days ago, I was supposed to be deployed today, but the bus broke down." Vash answered, politely.

"Oh," said Lili, crestfallen, "So you won't be sticking around here then?"

"No, but, I... uh.."

"What?", she asked.

"Y-you probably have a boyfriend... but I-I haven't got anyone to send a letter to, so, I was wondering if, well, if it would be alright to send one to you?"

She flashed that ridiculously happy smile, "Sure," she said, "that would be great!"

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy, too young, for him they told her, waiting for the love of a traveling soldier, Our love will never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again, never more to be alone, when the letter said, a soldier's coming home._

Lili sat on her bed, weeping. He still wasn't allowed home. It wasn't fair! And then there was Gilbert. Always there, always understanding of her sadness, but she could never love him, she was in love with her wonderful soldier. But that wasn't fair to Gil, he was her best friend, but he could never become more then that.

The other kids at school weren't as kind as Gil was. She tried to ignore the whisperings about the age difference, but it was hard. The rumors weren't very nice either, so she tried not to hear them. Soon, he'll be back though, she told herself everyday, and every day she was disappointed. But at least he wrote to her, telling her of his love. She would write back, confirming hers. _Soon she wouldn't feel so alone, soon he would write a letter telling her he's coming home, _She thought. _Soon._

_So the letters came from an army camp, from California to Vietnam, and he told her of his heart, It might be loving all of the things he was so scared of._

He wrote to her often, thankfully. He wrote about his the sights he saw where he was, he wrote about almost everything. But in one letter, he wrote about how he was getting scared. How he was getting used to killing. How he was getting so used to it, he was almost glad to do it. He wrote how he was worried he was becoming a bloodthirsty killer. Lili wrote back, telling him he was fine, and how she loves him. But inside, she was also worried, not of him becoming a killer, but him dieing. That was the most terrifying thought she had ever had.

_He said when it's getting kind rough over here, I think of that day sitting down by the pier, And I close my eyes, and see that pretty smile, don't worry but I wont be able to write for awhile._

In another, more cheerful letter, he wrote about how she was the one he thought of when it was getting harder to be happy. He wrote about the day the met, feet in the water, just talking, without a care. He wrote how he could imagine her smile, but was sad that he couldn't see it. So Lili made a mental note to take a photograph of herself and send it along with her next letter. But when she saw he end of the letter, Lili nearly burst into tears! Did him not writing mean that he was doing something extra dangerous? She hoped with all her heart that wasn't the case.

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy, too young, for him they told her, waiting for the love of a traveling soldier, Our love will never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again, never more to be alone, when the letter said, a soldier's coming home._

Wiping tears from her face, Lili muttered to herself, "Enough crying, Lili, you have school tomorrow and you need to get some sleep." It didn't work. She sighed, going over the days events in her head. Her friends were constantly asking her why she refused to go out with Gil. She used the same excuse over and over. _He's just my friend. _She would constantly tell them. Of course they weren't fooled by that. They reminded her, he's eighteen! You're only fifteen! And she would say something like, It's only three years! Soon they decided to drop the issue.

She waited, often visiting the pier where the first met, never telling anyone of its importance. She waited for letters but none came, so instead, she went over the old ones, re-reading his words. She still did normal things, went to the mall with her friends, babysat in the free time. Worked, did homework, studied. But all with a little less spirit, she was just waiting for him to come home. And every day she would look for a letter to say he's coming home, but still nothing.

_One Friday night, at a football game, the Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang, A man said folks, would you bow you're heads, for a list of local Vietnam dead._

Lili came to the football game for her friend Mei's birthday. Mei loved football, and this was a big game. After the Lord's Prayer and the Anthem, the announcer asked for some silence while he read from the list of local people fighting in Vietnam, who died. Lili held her breath as he read from the list.

"Thomas Bedolla, Blake Vaughn, James Pettit, Robert Quarles, Corey Meyers, Vash Zwingli, Paul Akers..."

Lili gasped, and ran off to an empty section of bleachers.

_Crying all alone under the stands, was a piccolo player in the marching band, And one name read, but nobody really cared, But a pretty little girl, with a bow in her hair._

Lili sat there, just bawling her eyes, his name being called kept re-playing in her head. _Vash Zwingli, Vash Zwingli, Vash Zwingli. _He couldn't really be dead? Could he? No, this had to be a mistake, it just had to be.

Lili rushed from under the stands, wiping the tears from her face. He didn't even have a family, no friends, either. She would have to track the couple of friends he did have down, and invite them. She passed Mei and the rest of her friends, mumbling something about not feeling well and having to go home. After all, she couldn't stay, she had a funeral to plan, as one last thing she could do for Vash.

"One more letter." Lili told herself, and begun to write:

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy, too young, for him they told her, waiting for the love of a traveling soldier, Our love will never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again, never more to be alone, when the letter said,a soldier's coming-._

Lili felt a lump form in her throat, why was she too weak to write one letter to read, why? She tried again, this time, trying to press on.

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy, too young, for him they told her, waiting for the love of a traveling soldier, Our love will never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again, never more to be alone, when the letter said, a soldier's coming home._

_Goodby, Vash,_

_I love you, I have since I met you._

_-Love, Lili._


End file.
